The drawing of substances into the lungs of an individual has long occurred for medical, religious and recreational reasons. Conventionally, drawing substances into the lungs has occurred primarily by the combustion of carrier materials to produce smoke, which is then inhaled into the lungs. This process has been used for a long time, and has been developed to include many devices to assist combustion and inhalation. While very effective, there are drawbacks to this process. Primarily, along with the substance desired, other products of the combustion process are also drawn into the lungs. These combustion substances can be detrimental to health and add unpleasantness to the process.
Another method of introducing substances into the lungs is by the use of vapor. Again, this process has been used for many years, and includes placing carrier materials into a container with water, and heating the water until it steams. This steam is a vapor which can carry volatile components of the carrier material and can be inhaled into the lungs. While eliminating combustion products, this process can be unwieldy and very inefficient.
Relatively recently, vaporizers have been developed using thermal elements to heat air passing through a carrier material. The heated air forms a vapor carrying desired active compounds and elements from the carrier material. Unfortunately, these devices are limited in the type of carrier material which can be used. Only solids can be vaporized in the conventional devices, greatly limiting their effectiveness. Additionally, controlled heating of the carrier material can be problematic, causing burning as opposed to vaporization
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved tabletop vaporizer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vaporizer which can vaporize liquids and solids.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a vaporizer which has consistent heat control.